En esta y otra vida
by mimipurity
Summary: — Sé que no nos conocemos, ni siquiera he tenido la dicha de escuchar tu nombre, pero tengo una corazonada, de que en esta u otra vida hemos coincidido, por eso... por eso ya no puedo dejarte ir. [DRABBLE]


Era tarde y el frío invierno amenazaba con llegar.  
Cada mañana, después de su taza de café, montaba su Mustang negro en dirección a la oficina.  
Monotonía. Eso era su aburrida vida.  
Un trabajo que apenas cubría sus gastos, una familia que no le dirigía la palabra, una ex novia que no dejaba de fastidiarlo, un hermano que presumía cada día en su cara la familia que había formado y que a él le faltaba. Estaba harto. A sus treinta años, estaba harto.

Ascensor, piso veintitrés. Un par de _buenos días_ y pasar las siguientes doce horas frente a la pantalla de una computadora.  
Dos llamadas recibió durante la jornada. Su jefe ordenándole un informe que aún ni comenzaba, y su mejor amigo, Naruto, haciendo planes para la noche que poco le importaron.

8 p.m. ¿Su mala suerte podía ser peor? Sí, un aviso que decidió ignorar durante la mañana le venía fatal a esa hora. Su amado vehículo se había quedado sin gasolina, y el molesto frío le impediría caminar unas calles por ayuda.  
 _Lo mejor será tomar un taxi_ pensó.

Cuarenta y cinco jodidos minutos hasta que un bendito taxi se apiadó de él, ya casi cuando sus huesos estaban a punto de quebrarse por la helada noche.

— Buenas noches — saludó de cortesía, aunque fuera una de las peores noches para él.

— ¿A dónde lo llevo, joven?

— A _Leadenhall Steet_ , porfavor

— A sus órdenes

Hundió su rostro entre sus manos, haciendo caso omiso al recorrido. Una hora le tomaría llegar a su bendito departamento si es que aquel conductor se apiadaba de él y no recogía a nadie más en el camino. Error.

Cerró los ojos esperando que el tiempo pasara más rápido, pero una melodiosa voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

— _Leadenhall Street,_ si no es mucha molestia

— Ninguna, señorita

Sonrió.

Volteó su rostro para mirarla, pero ella tenía su vista clavada en la ventana.  
Cabello rosa que llegaba un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Abrigo blanco, sus manos pálidas, y un libro sobre su regazo. Nunca antes le había llamado tanto la atención una mujer que ni siquiera había visto su rostro.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago ¿La conocía? No, él no era de hacer mucha vida social, pero esa mujer... le daba un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Debió sentirse observada, porque giró su rostro en dirección al joven que la miraba confundido.

El jade se mezcló con el azabache. Su respiración se volvió lenta y un sinfín de corrientes eléctricas se apoderaron de sus sentidos.

 _Ella._ Pensó.

Miró el libro bajo sus manos.

— _Dickens_

La joven miró sus piernas y sonrió.

— _Barnaby Rudge_

Su mirada volvió a buscar sus oscuros ojos. Él la conocía, pero no sabía quién era. No era normal que su corazón se acelerara como si de una extraña se tratase.  
Pero _dónde..._

— Literatura antigua — dijo con aires de grandeza

— La complejidad de su trama la hacen una obra exquisita de descifrar

Le volvió a sonreír — Es una novela fuera de lo común. Muy poca gente logra comprenderla

— Me considero fuera de lo común

El brillo en sus claros ojos le daba la calidez que hacía falta en esa fría noche. Su dulce voz inundaba sus sentidos haciéndole olvidar que su vida era jodidamente tediosa. La forma en que se movían sus labios apaciguaba cualquier tormenta que se encontraba en su interior. Ella le daba la calma que siempre buscó... O que alguna vez perdió.

Trivialidades, novelas y el clima apaciguaron el silencio dentro de un taxi.

— Esta es mi parada — sonrió

El chofer aparcó su auto frente a la acera.

 _Era ella_ _._ Se repetía una y mil veces. Ya la había encontrado, y no podía dejarla escapar.

Se apresuró a bajar antes que ella para abrir su puerta.  
Le entregó una dulce sonrisa mientras se incorporaba frente a él.

— Gracias

Acomodó su bolso mientras emprendió su camino.

 _Era ella._ Era ahora o nunca.

— Señorita — llamó a sus espaldas con su ronca voz

Sus ojos jade volvieron a encontrarse con los azabache.

— Sé que no nos conocemos, ni siquiera he tenido la dicha de escuchar tu nombre, pero tengo una corazonada, de que en esta u otra vida hemos coincidido, por eso... por eso ya no puedo dejarte ir.

Lo miró confundida.  
Por un momento sintió arrepentirse de sus palabras, de su atrevimiento y su falta de tacto... Pero si eso abría una ventana y le daba una esperanza, eliminaría todo rastro de arrepentimiento de él.

— Sakura — sonrió — mi nombre es Sakura

Le devolvió la sonrisa imitando el brillo de sus ojos.  
Sakura... Como las flores que crecían en su patio cuando su familia aún era unida.  
Sakura... Como la esencia que sintió el día más feliz de su vida.  
Sakura... como la mujer que sintió haber amado alguna vez.

— Voy tarde a mi trabajo, pero si una taza de café es de su agrado, podría hacerme compañía hasta la media noche

Ya no era monotonía. Si una oportunidad se presentaba frente a él para cambiar su esquema, era esta. _Era ella._

* * *

 ** _Quizás es una historia fuera de lo común, y es difícil de comprender, pero me gusta como quedó.  
Espero también les guste._**


End file.
